


Bittersweet Reunion

by PotatoFangirl



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blitzstone, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoFangirl/pseuds/PotatoFangirl
Summary: Hearth dies in a quest while saving Blitz. It's supposed to take place between the second and the third book, but luckily it doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so please don't expect anything great, I'm just rambling here because I thought of this yesterday at 3AM. Also, I'm a Spanish speaker and this wasn't beta-read so there might be errors, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I wrote this before the third book came out, so I only knew things from the first two books. I'm still hoping Blitzstone will become canon though. 
> 
> If you ever feel like talking about Blitzstone or Magnus Chase in general, I'm in tumblr as let-it-be-canon. :D

Hearthstone knew he was going to die as soon as he saw the arrow sticking out from his chest, but he didn't mind that much.  
A huge battle had started only minutes before, and already him and his friends had been battling intensely, trying to fend off the armies of monsters, when it happened.  
It hadn't been Ragnarok yet, they were actually in a quest trying to delay or stop it, but it sure felt like it. Groups of monsters and even a couple of giants had joined forces to stop them, and chaos has ensued. What seemed like endless amounts of every evil creature you can think of were attacking them, and no matter how many Samirah took down with her axe or how many Alex decapitated, there always seemed to be more.  
It'd gotten so bad they'd all had to cover Sam while she tried (in vain) to contact Valhalla for backup, because they thought they wouldn't make it otherwise and they were partly right: one of them didn't.  
Hearth had asked Blitz not to come. He knew he couldn't stop Sam, Alex or Magnus, but he'd hope that at least Blitz, who didn't have magic powers and wasn't a fighter, would see reason and stay behind. It wasn't that Hearth didn't think Blitz couldn't take care of himself, of course. The dwarf had protected both himself and Hearth more times than the elf could remember, but that was exactly why Hearth hadn't wanted him to go with them to this minor quest: he was afraid he wasn't going to be able to repay him and save Blitz if he needed it, a thought that scared him more than Ragnarok ever could.  
When Hearth had suggested this a couple days ago, however, Blitz had jus stared at him with a horror and indignation before ranting for half an hour about how there was no way in Helheim he was letting his friends go on a dangerous mission without him ("Because who's going to make sure everyone's outfit is good for battle if I'm not there? Otis?")  
At the end, Hearth hadn't been able to convince Blitz to not go, but had sworn to himself he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. And he hadn't.  
The battle had ended, and miraculously it seemed like every attacker was either dead or had run away. They didn't know how, but they had won. As soon as the fact that they'd survived (more or less, in Alex and Magnus' case) sunk in, all of them had dropped to their knees, exhausted. When they stood up, Magnus pulled them in a hug and, although piles of bodies surrounded him and his four friends, but Hearth couldn't help sighing in relief. His friends were all okay. No one had been seriously hurt. He hadn't failed. But that's when it happened.  
Hearth noticed some movement in the corner of his eye, and turned his head away from the group hug to see three some kind of troll-things hiding behind the bodies of their comrades and aiming all their arrow at Blitzen, who was the one right in front of them but was facing his friends. Why was it that Blitzen had to get hurt every single time they went on a quest? Did the gods hate them that much, or was he just literally had a target on his back? It didn't matter, though.  
More quickly than he'd ever done anything, Hearth jumped forwards, pulled out a protection rune and threw it backwards towards his friends, making a protection barrier surround them. He didn't realize, though, that he wasn't in the protective area, and found out his mistake a second too late.  
Hearth felt a sharp pain in this chest, and without daring to look down pulled out another rune and blasted one of the troll-thing away with it. The others started running towards them.  
Hearth stumbled forward, now looking at the three arrows sticking out from his torso and starting to feel sick. Slowly, he turned around to face his friends, but Magnus, Sam and Alex were already running to fight the three remaining troll-whatever-they-were. Blitz had stayed behind and immediately lunged towards him to grab him by the shoulders when he came face to face with him, not noticing the arrow at first glance.  
"That was amazi-" he started saying, but stopped in his tracks. "Buddy, you alright? What-" And then he saw it, exactly as Hearth lost his balance and fell to his knees, breathing quickly from the pain, and wincing as he felt the arrows go up and down along with his chest.  
Blitz hurried to his side and placed his head on his lap, looking more panicked than Hearth had even seen him, and the elf didn't know whether to feel guilty for causing that or just being glad at least Blitz was all right.  
"Hang in there, buddy, it's gonna be fine," the dwarf was saying with his eyes wide with fear and moving his hands around and above the arrows, not knowing what to do.  
Hearth tried to nod to reassure him, but he could already feel himself slipping away. All he could think about was that he recalled that, as a kid, he'd wanted to be an archer. That's ironic, he thought to himself.  
The dwarf was frantically taking Hearth's jacket off while apologizing clumsily, saying that Magnus could fix him up, now with tears sliding down his cheeks and chin, but Hearth could hardly feel him move him. He wanted to reassure his friend he shouldn't apologize, that wasn't in any pain, but he knew feeling numb when you're bleeding both internally and externally wasn't a good sign, so he kept quiet (not that he'd ever been anything but quiet).  
"Hey, Hearth, hey," Blitz stuttered desperately as he shook Hearth lightly. "Stay with me, buddy, okay?" The elf hadn’t noticed he's close his eyes until then, and could already feel them closing again, but he fought to stay conscious.  
"MAGNUS!" Yelled Blitz, not moving from Hearth's side. "KID, WE NEED YOU HERE!" Then he turned to Hearth again.  
"You stupid, stupid, elf," he rambled, shaking his head and rocking both of them back and forth slowly. Maybe that's were Hearth had gotten that habit: when your best friends has been dying/is currently dying, rock back and forth.  
"MAGNUS!" Called out Blitz again. "Shit, they're too far away." Then he looked at Hearth again, completely devastated and still crying like he couldn't stop.  
"Why would you do that?" He asked Hearth, suddenly taking his hands in his. "That was stupid, that was so..."  
But Hearth could hardly see him anymore. His vision became hazy, but he considered answering his question. He could just tell him he was in love with him, but dying immediately after dropping a bombshell like that seemed kind of a dick move. But for once, Hearth didn't care. Blitz might hate him, and before he'd thought he wouldn't be able to live with that, but now he wasn't going to live either way, so screw it. Hearth pulled his hands away from Blitzen with the little strength he had left.  
I love you, Hearth signed, just as Sam, Alex and Magnus joined them, their triumphant expression quickly replaced by shock and fear. He couldn't see Blitz's expression, as the dwarf was covering his face with both hands, his whole body shaking. Hearth wondered if he had even seen what he'd just signed, but decided it didn't matter. It's not like his feelings were reciprocated anyways.  
He could only make out the words "poisoned arrows" and "impaled lungs" from Magnus' lips as he inspected the wounds with shaky hands before everything went dark. But that was fine with Hearth. Last he'd seen, his friends were okay. He was in peace.  
And then, he was awake again. He hadn't expected that. Hearth opened his eyes slowly, and was met with a light so bright it made Alfheim's sun seem like a mere light up shoe. He could only see someone in front of him. A child- an elf child- looking very close to tears. An elf child Hearth knew.  
"Telling someone you love them just before you die... That's kind of rude," the kid told him, rising an eyebrow, but quickly regaining his devastated expression. "You should've told him soo-"  
A-N-D-I-R-O-N?" Hearth signed slowly, too shocked to say anything more.  
The boy looked relieved, like he hadn't expected Hearthstone to recognize him, and nodded slowly.  
"Hello, brother," he said, reaching out his hand towards Hearth. Andiron smiled sadly. "It's been a while."

**Author's Note:**

> No shit Andiron it's been 12 years or so
> 
> I hope you weren't too disappointed. I tried, I promise.


End file.
